Cross Country
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Alternate Universe - Two strangers meet on a cross-country train. Annie/Auggie - complete - rewritten as Strangers on a Train.
1. Chapter 1

Annie Walker never really liked trains. Nothing personal, really. She just preferred airplanes, which were faster and didn't run the risk of derailing at inopportune times. No matter what she read about safety ratings, she still wished she were in a plane right now, speeding across the country instead of rambling along the ground on a crosscountry Amtrak.

But no, her parents wanted her to experience life and see the country before she ingrained herself into college. So instead of springing for airline tickets from New York City to Stanford, they bought her a train ticket. If she hadn't spent all her money on, you know, tuition and stuff like that, she'd drive herself there or at least get an economy seat on a plane and ship her stuff there.

So here she was, sitting on board a train waiting for the second of her three-leg trip to begin. Exhaustion was about to overtake her, and she hoped she'd sleep better tonight than she did on the trip from New York to here, Chicago. The "bunk" felt more like a floor covered in scratchy blanket.

The anxiety from waiting was starting to get to her, so she decided to walk the corridor until the train started and get the layout of the place. She made it a few steps down the hallway when the door to the adjoining compartment opened, and someone stepped out.

A guy, she saw, tall, young. That's about the only details she got before he turned suddenly and barreled straight into her.

"Ow!" Annie yelled as the side of her face smushed into a hard, muscular shoulder covered by a white t-shirt.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," her offender yelled, flailing out arms to steady them both.

When Annie opened her eyes from the impact, she found herself standing very close to him, his hands gripping her shoulders. She was "this" close to telling him off, and even had her mouth open to do so just about the same time she saw his face.

It wasn't that he was cute. Well, partly not. It was his eyes, and how they were darting around frantically, and not lighting anywhere near her own face. A clatter to her left sounded, and she saw a white stick fall to the floor. Holy moly, Annie thought. Halfway across the country, and she almost mowed down a blind guy.

"Don't apologize," Annie said, holding her hand up to her cheek, wondering if she'd bruise or just swell up a bit. "I should have been watching where I was going, if anything. You're not hurt, are you?"

He shook his head, and in the next few seconds, he should have let go of her, and they should have went their separate ways with mumbled apologies and a chuckle or two. But they didn't. Annie stood there, mindlessly rubbing the side of her face while the guy she ran into held onto her shoulders.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Annie shook her head. She was just stunned.

"Are you nodding, or did my shoulder take out your vocal cords?"

Instantly mortified, Annie squeaked out, "No, no, just hit my cheek. I'll be fine."

His hands left her shoulders and moved up to cup her cheeks. Well, one hand cupped her cheek. The other covered her hand which lay against the impact-warmed skin. If Annie had thought his touch on her shoulders was warm and strong, it was nothing compared to the feel of his hands against her bare skin.

Geez, she thought to herself, get a grip. It's not like you've never been touched by a guy. Yeah, she told herself, but the quick and hot and frustrating experiences she's had in high school were nothing compared to this. And she didn't even know the guy's name.

Taking a half a step back, Annie slid out of his grasp, but turned his hand into hers into a haphazard handshake. "I'm Annie."

He blinked, and then a grin lit up his face, taking away the worried expression that was there before. "August," he replied.

"Really? Your name's August? That's cool."

"I guess. My friends call my Auggie."

By now the air between them had gotten slightly more tension-filled, and Annie slid her hand out of his, feeling almost shy and a bit embarrassed. "Nice to meet you, Auggie," she said.

The train began to slowly move, and she said, "Guess we should be getting back to our cabins."

"Right, right. I'm right here," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"I know," Annie replied. "I saw you come out of it. I'm – umm, I'm just next door."

"Really?"

The smile was back, and Annie decided that maybe the next two days wouldn't be so bad, after all. "Yeah. Wait, let me get you your stick," she said, bending down to pick up the yard-length item.

"Cane."

"Huh?"

"It's called a cane," he said, "I use it to watch where I'm going."

"Fat lot of good it did a few minutes ago," Annie chuckled, then immediately shut her mouth. "God, I'm sorry, that was over the line."

He obviously didn't think so, and his laughter rang down through the corridor. "Don't apologize, please. Too many people do, and it really ruins any chance of meaningful conversation."

Annie's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline at his comments and what was obvious flirting. "Okay, then, I take back my apology."

"Good. Unaccepted."

Annie laughed this time, and he smiled in return. "Well, it's going to be a long trek. I guess we'll run into each other again?"

"Absolutely," Auggie replied, "in fact, any time you want to run into me again, come on by."

And there was that smile again, and oh my, Annie thought, a wink as he turned and walked away, his stick – no, his cane swinging side to side. His steps were deliberate, and he seemed to be gauging his surroundings. Annie watched for a few more seconds before realizing how rude she was being and returned back to her cabin.

A quick look in the small mirror of the attached bathroom showed her cheek slightly reddened, but as the other side of her face matched, she knew it wasn't from the collision. She stared at her reflection, wondering what she should do. Sure, she was 18, pretty mature for her age, and wise and responsible enough to travel across the country on her own, but still, she thought. She was just 18, and if her guesses of ages was correct, Auggie was at least in his 20s.

She'd probably never see him again after they arrived in San Francisco on Thursday. It was Tuesday now. Two nights and almost three days. A lot could happen in that amount of time, and maybe –

Annie shook her head and smirked at herself in the mirror. "You read too many romance novels," she said to her reflection. "Things like this don't happen in real life."

And with that thought, she returned to her bench seat beside the window to catch a glimpse of the city as the train wound its way west.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What the heck am I doing starting ANOTHER C/A story? I've done nearly 50 already, yet when I sit down to write, out it comes. Don't know why I picked a train. Just seen movies w/ them recently, and "strangers on a train" is such a romantic setup. Why teenagers? Don't know. Why crosscountry? Don't know that, either. I just started writing, and poof, out it came. I have NO idea what else is going to happen with these two, but maybe that's a good thing. Usually all my stories are structured, and I know how it ends with the first chapter, so this will be different in terms of tone and style.**

**Also, I couldn't think of a good mission-based story, so you'll have to make do with an AU one. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**-Beth**


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, Annie had her fill of sightseeing. There's just so many blurry trees and buildings a person could look at without getting extremely nauseous. On top of that, she hadn't eaten much breakfast, what with the change of trains and layover. Her lunch reservation wasn't for two hours, but maybe she could take some of her spending money and hit up the snack car. The previous train boasted a pretty good array of convenience items, so maybe this one would, as well.

Grabbing up her purse, she slung it over her shoulder and headed out. A few steps, and like a case of déjà vu, Auggie's door swung open. She knew this time to stop walking, and even backed up a few steps. The white cane came out first, swinging slowly from side to side.

She had to stifle a chuckle at his actions, but it seemed he heard her half-giggle, 'cause when he stepped out and shut his door, he swung his head in her direction. "Annie? We must stop meeting like this."

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"Unless there's someone else on this train who washes her hair in grapefruit-scented shampoo, it had to be you," he said with a smile, leaning up against his door. "Waiting for me? That's kind of stalker-ish, don't you think?"

Annie shook her head at his over-the-top flirting, putting in an eyeroll for good measure. Then her stomach growled, and she remembered what she left her room for. "No, of course not. I didn't have much for breakfast, and lunch is way too far off for my stomach's comfort. I was headed to the snack car."

"Really? Me, too. Would you show me where it is? I was going to grab a porter or attendant, but –"

"I guess," Annie said. "Follow me."

"Wait, would you mind if I kept hold of your arm? It's easier –"

"There's no way we can walk side-by-side here," Annie pointed out. Then, not wanting to wait any longer to eat or argue the logistics, she slid her hand into his. "Follow me."

Thankfully, he didn't protest, and soon they were through the passenger cars to their destination. Annie was about to let go of his hand, but thought better of it. He'd probably only just stand where she left him, or barrel into someone else.

Annie didn't mind too much, and given the look on his face, he didn't mind, either. After grabbing their choices, Annie led him over to a small table and sat down, opening her soda pop and Pop-tarts.

She ate the first pastry quickly, feeling better as the sugar and calories hit her system. She leaned back in her chair and sipped at her drink and found Auggie looking her way in deep thought.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just trying to figure you out," he replied, popping a potato chip in his mouth.

"What's to figure out? We just met."

"Exactly," he said, raising a finger. "We just met, but here we are, on our first date. Usually I have to work much harder."

Okay, that's it, Annie thought. Flirting and talking is one thing, but she almost felt like she was in the middle of an "American Pie" movie, and no one bothered to give her a script. She stuffed the rest of her food into her bag and picked up her soda.

"See ya around, Auggie," she said, standing up. She'd gotten a few steps away before being stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Hey, where you going? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm going back to my room. If you can move past opening lines and flirting, I'll talk to you later," she replied with a not-so-subtle tug on her arm. She hoped he'd take the hint and not make a scene. After a few seconds, his hand dropped off her wrist, and she walked back down the corridor.

Wow, Auggie thought to himself. Way to go, champ. First actual cool girl he'd met in over a year, and he ruined it all trying to be smooth and cool. He knew she was a lot different than other girls he met, given how she made fun of him earlier. In the past, most girls he met melted with one of his winks, or saw the cane and immediately tried to "kiss it and make it all better." This Annie was a breath of fresh air, and he couldn't let it end like this. They had two days on this nonstop run until they reached San Francisco. Plenty of time to make up.

Plan in mind, he gathered his snacks and stood. He took a hold of his white cane and turned, heading to the corridor. 20 years of blindness had taught him well to memorize the layout of a new place as quickly as possible. He had no want to become a burden to anyone and craved his independence.

Safe back in her room, Annie stowed away the snacks she brought and decided to spend some time going over her college information. First year usually didn't consist of much other than introductory courses, but Annie knew for years now what she wanted to study and do for the rest of her life.

The Linguistics Department at Stanford was world-renowned, and she couldn't wait to dive headlong into it. Thanks to a grandfather who spoke Russian and was willing to teach a bubbly 5-year-old on his knee, Annie had been bilingual most of her life. Since then, she took whatever language course was offered at middle school, and then high school.

For the past few years, Annie dreamed of nothing but getting out of the city and exploring the world she'd only dreamt of and read about. Finding a college that wasn't NYU was the first step, and she couldn't wait to finally start her new life.

Once her laptop finally booted up, she clicked into her academic account and began to read through her course list. She didn't get far, though, 'cause a knock sounded at her door.

"Annie?" Auggie's voice called through.

Well, Annie thought, she did say she'd talk to him later. She just hoped he took the hint that she wasn't one for over-the-top flirting and girlish giggles. She hadn't bothered locking her door, so she just shouted out, "It's open!"

The door opened, and he walked in, his cane marking his way. After a few steps, though, he paused. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

He nodded and came over to the bench seats, tapping to them slowly before feeling for the cushion and sitting down.

"Thanks for not kicking me out."

"Welcome."

"Do over?"

"Depends. Do you speak in more than opening lines?"

The smile came out on that one, and Annie was relieved to see that it was genuine; not a smirk or accompanied by a flirty wink.

"Of course. I can even talk in another language."

"Wow," Annie replied, not being able to help herself to taking him down another notch. It was starting to get fun. "Which one?"

"Binary."

It took her a few seconds to decipher what he meant, but when she did, she laughed. "Touche, Auggie. I take it you're some kind of computer geek?"

"Not technically, no. I will be once I graduate in two years."

Ahh, Annie thought, so he is a student. He looked young, but you could never tell these days with the wonders of Botox and plastic surgery. "So you're on your way to college, too?"

"Yep, junior year at Stanford. Parents are paying for it, so gotta spend the summers with them in Chicago. What about you?"

Annie was too busy shaking her head at how weird fate seemed to be playing with her to answer right away.

"Is it a secret? You're really CIA, aren't you? Am I in trouble for guessing your real identity?"

"Oh, God, no," Annie said. "I'm just in shock right now. You go to Stanford?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, imagine that. I guess the whole 'strangers on a train' scenario I was building in my mind can be forgotten. I'm on my way to Stanford, too."

Auggie's head cocked to the side. "Strangers on a train? Now who's flirting? I should get all huffy and storm off."

"Go ahead. I'll just see you on campus, then."

"I don't think so. You intrigue me, Miss -"

He was fishing for her last name, Annie knew, and though her natural cautious nature kept her from throwing herself at guys, she had a natural instinct to trust this one. At least for the time being. If anything, his company would make the train ride go faster.

"Walker," she said. "My full name is Anne Catherine Walker, and I'm from New York on my way to Stanford where I am enrolled as a freshman to study Linguistics."

Ahh, Auggie thought. That's better. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Walker. Auggie Anderson, from Chicago, entering my junior year at Stanford, where I'm studying Computer Science."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Anderson."

"So, now that the introductions are over, want to tell me why you left me alone in the snack car?" he asked.

Annie shrugged, "You were laying it on pretty thick, you know."

"It's worked in the past."

"I'm sure it has," Annie replied. "Did you have to tackle them first, as well?"

"Sometimes, or else, I'd trip them with my cane."

Annie laughed at that one, and it took her a minute to sober back up. "Seriously, Auggie. I'm not a prude or a party pooper. I just want to get to college and get my degree so I can do what I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"Travel the world. See life outside the confines of a city. Talk to people in a language other than English."

"That's four long years away," Auggie noted. "Are you going to spend the entire time with your nose in a book?"

"Of course not."

"Then why not have some fun along the way?" he asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

What the hell? Annie thought. Who was this guy, some kind of Stanford welcoming committee she didn't know about? "I never said I didn't know how to have fun."

"Prove it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annie blinked at his suggestion. Prove it? Just exactly what was she supposed to prove? "August –"

"Auggie," he corrected.

"Auggie," Annie ground out, her emotions teeter-tottering between annoyance and intrigue. "What exactly do you expect me to do to prove that I know how to have fun?"

"Well, if we weren't stuck in a metal tube for the next two days, I'd suggest some stuff, but as it stands, I can think of a few things that'd be interesting."

There it was again, that smile. Annie could swear he had more teeth than the average person, given how they were shining out of his mouth. That coupled with his suggestive words only served to tip her teeter-totter back to annoyed. "Auggie, I said before that come-ons like that don't interest me.."

"Come-ons?" he repeated. "What exactly did I say that was remotely sexual?"

"It's not just what you say, and maybe you don't realize you're doing it, but your smile looks positively wolfish right now."

In an instant, the teeth vanished. "Sorry, is that better?"

"A little bit. You really weren't doing it on purpose?"

He shrugged, and the corner of his mouth went up in a smirk. "Never been pointed out ot me before, though I've been told I'm charming."

I'm sure you have, Annie said under her breath.

"Look, I meant what I said before," Auggie said. "Let's do-over. You pretend you never heard me try a pickup line on you, and I pretend I didn't enjoy slamming against you in the corridor."

Annie shook her head. He's either doing this on purpose, or, more likely, he can't help himself. Either way, she started to think that maybe this chance meeting was a good thing. She was slightly apprehensive of being in a new state and a new school all by herself, and if Auggie was offering friendship, who was she to turn him down?

"Agreed," she said. Then, as he didn't reply, nor did he flash that smile at her, she continued, "So, do you want to go to your room, and we meet in the hall again, or –"

"No, no. Do-over in the general sense, not literal. So, tell me more about yourself," he said, leaning back in the seat.

Annie matched his pose and began talking, telling Auggie all about her life in the city, her older sister Danielle and her parents who worked in the financial district. She explained how she always felt a little bit of an outsider because she never really fit into the norm, either with her family or in school. Though everyone around her delighted in the big city, content to live and be happy in their own little neighborhood, once Annie saw through books and the television about the world outside their concrete jungle, she wanted to go there.

Auggie let her talk, delighting in the nuances of her voice and how much emotion came through in her words. Their upbringings clashed, as he came from a large, midwestern family and lived most of his life in a small town. But one major thread of her life was one he knew all too well. The knowledge that, no matter what he did or how he tried to fit in, he'd always be different.

Sure, his difference was permanent and much more direct than Annie's, but the main points were there. No wonder he felt drawn to her from the first moment. It wasn't that she stood up to him, but that they were so alike. Had he found the one?

"So, I guess that's enough about me," Annie said, surprised at herself for revealing so much so soon. "Your turn."

As Auggie launched into his background, Annie listened. She heard how he'd been blind since birth, and being the youngest of a family of five boys in a loving, tight-knit family, he had no problem coming to terms with his lack of sight and learning how to get around and learn. He talked about how his parents insisted that he attend regular school instead of being sent off, and how his brothers, all big, strapping guys who played every sport available, became his bodyguards, in a sense.

She laughed along with him as he recounted one incident where a bully in grade school tried to shake him down for his lunch, and his brothers had picked the boy up, a limb in each of their hands, and marched him to the principal's office.

As he continued to speak, much longer than she had, Annie shut down her laptop and listened. She felt almost an instant kinship with him, and a slight wash of embarrassment flowed through her that her initial thoughts of him were unkind and rather shallow of her. Auggie was a natural storyteller, and before she knew it, a glance at her watch showed it ten minutes until her lunch.

"Sorry, Auggie, for interrupting, but my lunch reservation is in ten minutes, and that Pop-Tart didn't really appease my appetite."

"Is it almost noon already?"

"Yep. When do you have lunch?" she asked, standing up.

"In ten minutes," he replied while getting to his feet. The small compartment meant they now stood less than a foot away from each other. "Would you mind accompanying me to the dining cart, Miss Walker?"

"Now, if you had used that line on me in the beginning," Annie said, taking up his hand and placing it in the crook of her elbow, "I would have said yes."

"Live and learn, Annie Walker," he replied as they walked to the door. "That's always been my motto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Shorter than normal, I know. Here's the deal. I'm gonna be pretty busy in the near fuure, as my job has changed. Meaning I can only write at night, like this. So, do you mind short chapters with more frequent updates, or would you rather I keep writing day after day and give you a big one at the end of the week?**

**Please review. I'm loving the feedback so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon, Annie found herself hanging out in Auggie's room. They'd enjoyed a decent lunch and wound up talking about anything and everything until they were kicked out. He did most of the talking, though, and Annie hung on every word.

She wished she had half as many stories and life experiences, and over the next few hours as they hung out in his room, she began to think about how much she'd missed in her life 'cause she was always thinking about the future. She'd probably be the only virgin about to enter Stanford, she thought with a frown.

It's not that she wanted to just jump on anyone that smiled at her. She had standards, after all. But her standards so far had left her leading quite a boring life.

Catching where her thoughts were leading her, she chuckled. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with herself. A lot of things today she couldn't believe, like how bumping auggie this morning would have such an impact on her life. Impact. Ha, funny, she thought.

But, she thought, didn't she read somewhere how people come along in your life just when you need them? She could just take this meeting as just finding a new friend, but the deep-down stirrings that'd ignited as he held her by the shoulders in the corridor hadn't abated. If anything, the spark kept fizzling and crackling with every minute they spent together.

She wondered what would happen if she gave into her urges and kissed him? He wouldn't be flirting with her if he didn't like her, right? She just wanted to test the waters, find out if he'd be willing.

Before she lost her nerve, Annie stood and walked over to him. He was sitting on the opposite seat bench listening to his iPod, hence he didn't notice her movement. Her hand was a bit shaky as she lifted it to his cheek, but once it contacted, and he jumped slightly at her touch, Annie found a thread of courage.

He pulled the buds out of his ears and said, "Annie, what –"

Before he could protest – hell, before she could talk herself out of it, Annie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Whoa, Auggie thought. Why was Annie suddenly kissing him? Not that he minded, hell, he'd been wanting to kiss her since they slammed against each other, and he got a whiff of whatever shampoo she used. He'd have to ask her what brand it was, but he had more important things to think about now.

Like how her hands cupped his jaw, their softness rasping against the bit of stubble that was there. Her lips brushed his with such a mix of passion and innocence that he'd never experienced before. The first brush showed hesitance, but she grew bolder as she kissed him twice, then three times. By the fourth, he couldn't stand it any longer.

His body didn't care why she was kissing him, it only knew to reciprocate before she pulled away. And give back, Auggie did. He dropped his iPod to his side and gathered her in his arms, taking her weight as they both shifted and kissed and held tight to each other.

One of her hands slid around to the back of his head, her nails scraping along the sensitive skin where his hairline met his neck. He shuddered at the feeling, and once she lay safely across his lap, he held her with one arm across her back, and the other diving into her hair. His sight useless, he used his hands to map her body. Long hair with a tendency to curl tangled around his fingers. Lithe, athletic body. He'd have to ask about her coloring later, but as far as he could tell, she was beautiful.

Annie's heart played a rapid staccato in her chest as Auggie took control of the kiss and held her tight. Past experiences with guys gave her memories of hot makeout sessions like this, but somehow, this was different. Maybe because she and Auggie were almost strangers? Or that he was a few years old and obviously more experienced? She didn't know, nor did she care.

And then, all memory of the past were swept away as Auggie coaxed her mouth open with a sweep of his tongue against her lower lip. An unbidden whimper glided out of her mouth into his as he deepened the kiss. How could she be so turned on, almost like putty, helpless in his arms by just a few kisses, she thought. He hadn't even hit second base yet, but she was more than willing to let him go for a homerun now if he insisted.

While intent on exploring and tasting and feeling the sensual and delicious girl in his arms, Auggie became aware that her grasp on him – the back of his neck and his chest – was becoming tighter, and her short nails were clawing at him almost frantically. Even as they slowly tasted and explored each other's mouths, his acute hearing picked up her sighs and gasps and rapid heartbeat. They were only kissing, yet she seemed to be reacting as if they were in the full throes of the act itself.

He knew they were moving way too fast, and and though he had images and fantasies of them doing just this for a few hours now, it wasn't right. Not now, not like this on a narrow bench seat on an Amtrak train. Time was on their side, after all. Another day anad a half on the train, and then all year at Stanford.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he began to slowly withdraw, pulling back until their lips barely touched. He kissed her one last time, a light brush before lifting her up and sitting her back down beside him.

"Auggie, what's wrong?" she whispered. "Did I –"

He did nothing but smile gently at her and scoot back in his chair, and Annie felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. Oh, God, she thought. Did she just launch herself at her new friend? All she wanted to do was experiment a bit, and he seemed into her what with all the flirting and winking. Did she make a mistake?

She couldn't, wouldn't stick around to find out. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out before jumping up and nearly tripping over his outstretched legs to reach the door.

"Annie, no, wait," he said, reaching out for her and missing. He heard his door open and shut, and he knew she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, going AU here completely, but I'm thinking, with the background I gave Annie, she'd probably be inexperienced in love, as well. So, what's gonna happen next? Has their friendship gone cometeply out the window, or does Auggie explain why he pushed her away? They've still got a lot of time to kill on that train.**

**Please review. Love hearing from everyone, especially all my new readers. Love you guys to bits.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annie stumbled the few steps between their rooms and opened her door, walking in quickly. She could still feel Auggie's lips against hers, and mixed with the flush from her hot cheeks, her emotions were in a turmoil. God, what did she just do?

She knew, and as she fell headlong onto the narrow bench seat, she pounded her hands against it. She probably blew the only chance she had of being friends with Auggie. His pushing away of her after only a minute of kissing proved that. She'd waited too long, she knew. High school was supposed to be a learning ground of both books and relationships, and she'd squandered that, resulting in this fumbled attempt.

She was going to wind up alone and old with 20 was her future now, if she couldn't even attract an overly friendly, flirtatious guy who didn't even try to hide that he wanted her from the start.

So deep into her self-pity and wallowing that she didn't hear her door open and the slow, deliberate steps of someone approaching.

Auggie knew he couldn't leave them like that, a big misunderstanding hanging between them. He still didn't know what she apologized for as she left, and he also wanted to make sure she was okay.

He cocked his head around to discern where she was, and by her breathing and some odd sounds he couldn't place, he figured she was on her bench seat. He walked to it, his hand reached out to find her.

"Annie?"

No, no, she thought. He didn't follow her, did he? Wasn't her humiliation complete enough? She pushed herself up into a seated position, starting slightly when she saw how close Auggie stood next to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled slightly so he'd sit down.

He did so and adjusted himself so he turned towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

The word may have been affirmative, but the way she said it told him that everything was not okay. Time to start mending bridges, he thought. "About what just happened -"

"It's okay, Auggie. I said I was sorry for attacking you."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you obviously didn't want to do it anymore. Why are you arguing with me about this? It's embarrassing enough as it is."

Auggie shook his head in confusion. "Annie,please calm down, okay? We just kissed. Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?" she asked. "Maybe because you obviously didn't enjoy it that much, considering you pushed me away."

Ahh, Auggie thought. There it is. "I didn't exactly push you away. You were laying in my lap, as I remember."

"Auggie, please."

"I didn't push you away because I didn't want you," he said quickly. "I just thought we were going a bit too fast."

His words came fast, and it took Annie a few seconds to decipher them. "What?"

"You surprised me, is all," he explained, reaching a hand over in hopes that she'd take it. Her fingers hesitantly took his, and he took it as a good sign. "All day, you've been chastising me for making inappropriate comments, and then - well, you know."

"Oh, yeah," Annie said.

"Care to explain why you changed your mind?"

"Do I have to? Can't we just forget the past 15 minutes happened and go back to the way we were before?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"Then why -"

"I know, I know," Annie interrupted. "Why did I kiss you? Because I didn't want to be the only virgin freshman at Stanford, that's why."

Ahh, damn, Annie thought, wishing she could grab those words out of the air and stuff them back in her mouth. As such, her cheeks began to grow hot again, and she was fresh out of places to run to. The seconds ticked down between them, and she risked a glance at his face. He still hadn't responded, and their lightly clasped hands lay between them.

"Annie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you gotta do a lot more than kissing to lose your virginity."

Her eyes snapped to his face. "I know that!" she snapped. "Just, forget it, okay? I was thinking, like I said, and you were there and flirting with me. I said I was sorry, so just get over yourself."

"Hey, don't get mad. I liked it," he said, folding her hand in his. "Maybe a heads up next time is all I ask."

"Oh," Annie breathed, relief rushing through her. "So, you're not mad or put off?"

"Hells no," he said. "And, if you're not too embarrassed or anything, do you think we could -"

He never did finish that sentence, and Annie watched with her breath caught in her throat as he brushed his lips over the hand he held, then leaned towards her. She wondered if he could do it without being able to see her, and for a few seconds, she held still, waiting to see what he would do.

Auggie heard and felt her breath, guiding himself to her lips. He was sure she'd pull away or push him, let go of his hand or show some other sign that he was misreading her signals. But she did none of those things. The only sign was a quickening of her breath.

He decided to give her an out, though, and paused a few inches away.

Why did he stop? Annie thought. Did he really want her to initiate again? What kind of game was this? No, she decided. The time for self-doubt and reproach was over. He clearly wanted this as much as her, so why not?

Mimicking her movements from their previous kiss, she raised the hand not held by his and brushed the slight stubble of his jawline. Before, he'd been startled and questioning. Now, though, he smiled, and before either of them knew what was happening, the space between their mouths disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Updated: Cross Country is done as of now. Please move over to Strangers on a Train for updates to this story.**

**The reason: Cross Country's quality was not up to my standards, and I was getting frustrated with myself. So I cut my ties to it, walked away and started over. Thanks for reading and for reading Strangers on a Train.**


End file.
